


Noel's First Intimate Christmas

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Christmas Smut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Spending Christmas with a boyfriend was definitely a change of pace.
Relationships: Ragna the Bloodedge/Noel Vermillion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Noel's First Intimate Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out earlier, but as you can see, that didn't work out.
> 
> Happy Birthday Noel (even if belated)!

_I'll be there soon babe. On my way up on the elevator._

Staring longingly at her phone screen, Noel smiled at the text.

An introvert, she favored the company of a warm cup of chocolate milk over avid party-goers. She would never have met Ragna if Makoto, certified social butterfly and her best friend, didn't convince her to come out of her shell a little. At the time, standing in the corner and observing people dance to Halloween music, Noel regretted attending. The only thing on her mind then was heading home, curling up into her sheets, and finishing up her Netflix series. But if she did that, it would have been the biggest mistake of her life. She would be forever grateful to Makoto for her intervention.

_Hurry! ۹(ÒہÓ)۶_

Noel texted back. She was giddy about experiencing Christmas with a lover and couldn't wait for Ragna to knock on her door.

_I'm comin', I'm comin', keep your pants on. ...Or don't. Actually, just drop 'em at the door (¬‿¬)_

Noel blushed at his depravity.

_Perv…_

_ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀ˋ_

Noel giggled and hot-footed into the bathroom for a quick examination in the mirror. She wore a baby blue turtleneck tucked into navy blue pants and had applied a light coat of strawberry daiquiri-flavored lip gloss. Noel played with the small gold necklace Ragna purchased for an early birthday present. The memory warmed her heart as did the kiss they shared. Her heart raced. Soon he would be here and Noel would return to the sanctity of his warmth.

Light knocking on her door bolted Noel out the bathroom. She checked the peephole and almost squealed when she saw Ragna. Noel opened the door and his coat was wet from melted snowflakes. "I'll hug you once I take this coat off," Ragna said.

She stepped aside for him to enter and locked the door behind him. Noel went into the kitchen and started up the kettle. "The bus ride here wasn't bad, was it?"

"Nah," He answered, taking off his boots. "The only thing that sucked was how long it took for the damn bus to pick me up."

"No traffic?" Noel took out two mugs and a pack of cocoa powder then tossed a few spoonfuls into them. Once the water finished boiling, she filled their mugs. "Tsubaki texted me earlier and said the roads were jam packed. Do you want marshmallows? I always drink mine with–" Noel ran smack-dab into Ragna's lips the moment she turned around. She would have dropped the cups, too, had he not placed them back on the counter.

Noel's entire body went limp by the gentle sensation of warm lips against her own. Ragna hummed and broke away, licking his lips. She blinked stars out of her eyes and looked up into his darkened ones. "Sweet."

"I thought you would like it."

"I love it, babe," Ragna kissed her again and Noel rose onto her toes. One hand latched onto her hip, the other picked her chin up a bit. "You and your nice ass."

"You're so…!" Noel giggled on his mouth. He just had to mention her butt specifically. He was more demanding this time but not overly aggressive. Her hands threaded through Ragna's silver locks as they kissed over and over, arching into him.

"Merry Christmas, and happy birthday."

Butterflies danced in her stomach. "Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too."

"Now, about those marshmallows…" Ragna played with her silky blond hair and her face reddened further. "I'll take a few."

"Okay. Relax on the sofa and I'll be there soon." Noel pecked his cheek and he walked off into the living room. She pulled a bag of marshmallows from the cabinet and shook good handfuls into their hot cocoa. Noel took the mugs and strode into the living room, joining him. Scrolling through the wide selections on Netflix, Noel clicked on a light comedy mini-series she finished yesterday to enjoy together.

A fibrous arm tossed around her shoulder and Noel captured it. Relaxed into Ragna's embrace, enthralled by his subtle anise scent. It grew difficult to focus on the wacky cartoons playing as he planted a warm kiss somewhere on her face between intermittent intervals. She released him and his fingers stroked her arm. He then went to her sides, stopping just under her chest before traveling down again. Neither the hot cocoa or heat finally chipping in were the perpetrators for her gradually rising body heat.

Ragna set their cups on the table and slowly laid her down. He wasted no time expressing his desire for her through hungry lips. She melted the moment their mouths touched, and that was no exaggeration. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a cake." Ragna's lips ghosted her neck. "I tried several shops but none of 'em had what you liked."

Noel expression softened. "It's okay. Spending time with you is more important to me." She cupped his face, sharing a moment's gaze with him, then pulled Ragna in to resume their kiss. Some cake could never replace the warmth and sensation she felt when he touched her. She trembled as he seized and fondled a breast, shifting to and fro and grinding his hardness against her.

"No one's gonna interrupt us, right?" Ragna asked.

"No one," She reassured with a giggle.

"Positive? Last time your two friends came and _totally_ killed the mood." Ragna did not want another cock-block. All his worries were put to rest once Noel showed him the explicit messages sent to her friends in all capitals that she will be busy. Ragna smirked then shimmied down and bunched her shirt above her midriff. His lips targeted her nicely toned and very ticklish stomach.

"R-Ragna!" She laughed.

"Sensitive here?" A sharp laugh erupted from Noel when Ragna redoubled his efforts.

"Y-yes, yes!" She cried.

"Good," Ragna smirked. She attempted an escape from his clutches but he quickly had his mouth all over hers again. The fervor of his kiss made Noel light-headed. He massaged her thigh for a few seconds then played with her belt buckle, slowly undoing it. She arched up so Ragna could remove it and her pants easier. His lips launched a full assault on her neck again, leaving red marks all over her skin. Rubbing her sex over her panties, the moment Ragna felt her becoming increasingly wet to his touch, he immediately nudged the fabric aside to touch her directly.

With one, then two fingers, Ragna stroked up and down her slit. A deep sigh escaped Noel when a finger finally dipped into her wetness. Ragna was meticulous despite the bulge straining against his pants telling another story. He used her arousal and massaged her entire labia, alternating between slipping his finger back into her sex and rubbing her clit. The cozy apartment filled with her noise and desperate calls for Ragna. Finally, when Noel didn't think she could take anymore, writhing and keening in frustration for release, a second finger joined the first's vigorous efforts.

"I love you, Noel." Deep, throaty, and confident, Ragna's voice was electrifying. The hand on her breast withdrew with Ragna who sat up. To feel his fingers retract from her pussy made Noel a bit disheartened. His head nestled between her thighs and his mouth latched onto her folds. Noel's hands scrambled to grab something, weaving her hands into his hair. His hands snaked up and clutched Noel's ass, bringing her body forward to make her more accessible. She knew nothing could pull him away but wanted to ensure Ragna remained tucked between her legs.

Ragna's fingers delved in to separate her folds. Tiny electric currents pulsed each time he licked and nipped at each petal. He worked to find the pattern that would elicit the most excitement and arousal from his girlfriend. She gyrated in turn, obeying the flow of his tongue and mouth. Ragna's tongue worked faster and she dug into his scalp, spurring him on. Eventually, his efforts were rewarded by the delightful moans that formed from Noel's lips and the excessive amount of arousal flowing into his mouth. He greedily swallowed the rush of sweet fluid, lapping up whatever he could.

"Ragna?" Noel nearly whined as he sat back on his heels.

"Admirin' the view, babe." Ragna's hands groped her thighs. She was flushed, panting hard. His hands returned to kneading her breasts for a bit before removing her shirt and bra, wanting direct access. He suckled on a ripe breast and produced breathless sighs from Noel. She reached down and stroked him above his pants, fumbling to unzip his front. Ragna's breathing hitched as her warm, gentle hand grasped and brandished his girth. Slowly, he eased back and Noel followed.

Ragna watched her hand glide up and down his cock. She pulled it down carefully then lowered her soft lips onto his tip. A guttural groan rumbled in his throat once Noel's mouth submerged his entire girth. His hands balled into fists. The sensation of her tongue rolling and circling around him, her big green eyes watching him, tightened the knot in his gut. Feeling his thick cock stretch her mouth made Noel unquestionably more slick, a feeling that furthered her tempo. Ragna fought for control, though it was a losing battle. His hips jutted up in warning but Noel seemed to pay him no heed, increasing her efforts until Ragna danced on the precipice of an orgasm. Then, she released him with a loud pop.

Noel straddled him and the sensation of her wet sex against his shaft made him shudder. "I want to be on top this time."

"Isn't it my job to service you tonight?" Ragna lifted his arms as Noel stripped him of his top. He gave her erect nipple a light kiss, then the necklace he purchased her. "All the work should be mine, babe."

"Well, that's not what I want." Noel splayed a hand on a pec and used the other to help angle his dick. Both sighed in unison as Noel sheathed his entire cock. Ragna's smooth chest heaved in controlled rise and falls as she rode him. Electrifying pulses blazed through her body as she alternated her hip's patterns. He breathed sweet endearments to her while dotting her neck, breasts and face with languid kisses. Clenching and convulsing around him, Ragna's hips began bucking.

Ragna was elongated enough to push her barrier. His hands molded into her ass and began bringing Noel down onto him. She cried, and for a dizzying moment, Noel felt as if she was falling down. She was; down onto Ragna, holding him as he thrust into her and constantly poked her barrier. His mouth latched onto hers; instantly passionate and adopting a vehement tempo that mirrored his hips. Noel's eyes closed, resigned to the magnificent pleasure her boyfriend administered. He sounded simply beside himself inside her, enjoying her warmth and captivity. She jostled and her eyes widened feeling a finger rim her pucker.

Noel gave a little cry as Ragna pushed his finger in. She arched her back and tilted her head, and for a moment, her eyes shut. Noel bit her lip in a feeble attempt to control her voice but shuddered and began to keen as his thick finger pumped. She fell down on him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. All she could hear were the sounds of their intimacy echoing in her apartment, her hips coming down onto him and his phallus sliding in and out of her slickness. Ragna's teeth sought out her earlobe and nibbled gently. Panting against his ear, singing his praise, she closed in on her climax.

Noel at last seized her release once Ragna brought her down one final time. Her entire body snapped back and tensed. She felt heat spurting inside her as Ragna throbbed several times in quick succession. Noel collapsed on him and he grinned against her neck feeling her quiver. Ragna helped himself to lazy kisses on her cheek and neck. He enjoyed the soft moans produced from Noel as his finger languidly slipped in and out. "You sound so damn cute," Ragna breathed, lightly palming her bum with his remaining hand. "Are you okay?"

"I am, if not a little more drained than usual," Noel said, a little giddy from his gentleness.

"First time you tried any anal, eh?" Ragna chuckled hearing her embarrassed whimper. She made a low gasp as his finger finally withdrew. "Did you like it?"

"It wasn't bad. I think it will take more time getting used too, though," Noel said.

Ragna squeezed her ass and she yelped. "I've got plans for this ass, so that won't be a problem. I guess you can say it's my resolution for the new years."

She blushed harder. "You're such a pervert."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great New Years everyone!


End file.
